memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Bajor
Bajor was the homeworld of the Bajoran people and capital planet of the Republic of Bajor. Throughout much of the 24th century it was occupied by the Cardassian Union. Following Cardassian withdrawal the planet became affiliated with the United Federation of Planets, becoming a member world in 2376. It was an class M planet, the seventh in the Bajoran system in the Alpha Quadrant, located near the Bajoran wormhole and the Denorios Belt. Its capital city was Ashalla. Bajor had at least five moons, including Derna, Penraddo, Jeraddo and the outmost moon The Prodigal. Unlike the planet Earth, Bajoran days last 25 hours. ( ) History The Bajoran archeological record goes back to about 28,000 B.C. ( ) Bajor suffered under Cardassian occupation and oppression for over 60 years, ending in the year 2369. Shortly after the Cardassian withdrawal, the Bajoran Provisional Government petitioned the United Federation of Planets for relief efforts. The Cardassian mining station, Terok Nor, was placed into the custodianship of Starfleet, who renamed the station Deep Space 9. ( ) Agrobiology camps were set up on Bajor in the years following the Cardassian withdrawal, in order to help the Bajorans learn how to live off their ravaged planet, with the goal of making the world as fertile as it was before the environmental damage of the Cardassian mining operations. In late 2371 a Federation agrobiology camp on Bajor was the scene of a dramatic showdown when a secret Obsidian Order strike team landed nearby in order to recover a temporal disruptor that was sealed in a nearby mine. The chroniton subatomic particle flux from the released temporal device caused ripples in time that caused several alternate timelines to form, as well as a massive radiation release that caused sickness across the camp. ( ) Bajor was the center of events during the Dominion War (2373-2375) due to its proximity to the Bajoran wormhole, the Dominions only pipeline for troops and material. The Bajoran sector was temporarily occupied by the forces of the Dominion and Cardassia in the years 2373 and 2374. The treaty ending the war with the Dominion was signed in Bajoran space, on station Deep Space 9, in late 2375. ( ) Soon after, Benjamin Sisko, the Emissary of the Prophets, stopped Skrain Dukat and Winn Adami from releasing the Pah-wraith and destroying Bajor. ( ) Bajor joined the United Federation of Planets on September 29, 2376. ( ) Geography Provinces Dahkur Province • Ducrain Province • Hedrikspool Province • Hill Province • Janitza Province • Kendra Province • Lotha Province • Musilla Province • Rakantha Province • Tozhat Province • Wyntara Mas Province Regions Bajoran arctic • Cliffs of Undahar • Dahkur Hills • Fire Caves • Janitza Mountains • Kaladrys Valley • Kendra Valley • Kola Mountain • Northwest peninsula • Okana Desert • Perikian Peninsula • Ratosha Pass • Sahving Valley • Southern islands • Tanis Canyon • Trilar Peninsula • Yadozi Desert Settlements Ashalla • Bennikar • B'hala • Ilvia • Jabelon • Jalanda • Kran-Tobal • Lacroya • Sakelo City • Sidau • Singha Bodies of water Glyrhond River • Holana River • Korvale Ocean • Yolja River • Valor Ocean Natural History Flora Hasva Fauna Barrowbug • Carnivorous rastipod • Hara cat • Hyurin • Kata-bunny • Rakonian swamp rat • Tokka • Two-headed Malgorian • Verdanis Connections * * Category:Planets Category:Bajor system Category:Federation worlds